


Грань

by Ishaen



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..Тысячелетия сражений. Мириады погибших. Победы и поражения... И ради чего? Чтобы в последний момент отказаться от всего...<br/>когда можно было атаковать и победить?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грань

Рассвет ослепил едва открывшего оптику Старскрима, лежащего рядом со злосчастным троном в луже собственного энергона, все еще продолжавшего течь из повреждений.

Предаконы вдоволь наигрались с неожиданно встретившейся им живой игрушкой, по "удачному" стечению обстоятельств попавшейся им на пути. Или же они выслеживали его?..

Неважно. Стиснув когтями металлический пол, он уже перестал так отчаянно цепляться за жизнь, как после ухода Предакинга.

Сикер что-то просипел про себя и попытался опереться на манипуляторы для того, чтобы подняться...

Тщетно. Жизненная сила ушла из него вместе с энергоном. Теперь ему приходилось лишь в бессилии наблюдать за собственной смертью. 

Осталось так много вопросов... даже слишком много. Но самый приоритетный - почему? Почему Мегатрон бросил все на произвол судьбы? Тысячелетия сражений... Мириады погибших. Победы и поражения... И ради чего? Чтобы в последний момент отказаться от всего?

Когда можно было атаковать и победить?!

Старскрим понял, что последний вопрос он произнес вслух. Ибо вентиллирующие системы тут же дали о себе знать, отозвавшись болью на каждое слово - словно напоминая о том, что все кончено.

Нет... 

Лишь это слово он повторял, пытаясь подползти к открытому проходу вниз.

Нет. 

Он не умрет... так. 

Скребя когтями по поверхности пола, градом выбивая из него искры, он наконец достиг края, точки невозврата, апогея отчаяния - как угодно. Глянув куда-то вниз, он удостоверился в достаточной высоте этого участка местности...

Сикер собрал все силы, еще оставшиеся в его изуродованном корпусе, и попытался встать. Попытка - и падение, следующая - снова неудача. Наконец, более или менее встав на серво, он поплелся к краю.

Обратного пути нет. Как, собственно, и будущего. Бессмысленное существование.

И, в конце концов, его бы настигла смерть. Так почему бы слегка не помочь ей?

Старскрим посмотрел на солнце, восходящими и греющими лучами которого он наслаждался в последний раз. Затем резкий шаг в пустоту впереди и...

Темный энергон.  
Артефакты.  
Омега-замок. Кибер-материя.

Истребитель, вонзившийся прямо в Искру лорда в тот самый момент, когда победа была так близка... 

Когда-то, до всего этого, он вычитал во всемирной сети белковых, что когда ты умираешь - ты видишь всю свою прошедшую жизнь. Тогда он посмеялся, а теперь...

Откуда же они это знали?

Неважно...

А ведь именно так мечтает умереть каждый авиатор - в воздухе. И совершенно все равно, если это - лишь свободное падение...

Интересно, каково это - соединиться с Великой Искрой? 

Старскрим слегка улыбнулся своим мыслям. Летя спиной вперед, он совсем не видел земли. Его взгляд был устремлен лишь в небо.

Второй шанс? Нет.

Это было бы слишком иронично.

Чувствуя приближение к поверхности планеты, он выкинул из головы все мысли и отключил окуляры.

Все системы взвыли в один момент, словно сирена, но... Тьма заволокла его сознание раньше.

***

Он наблюдал за ним. Он лишь смотрел на то, как корпус стремительно приближался к земле. Не сделав ни одной попытки спасти Старскрима, Мегатрон лишь вздохнул и, трансформировавшись, летел как можно дальше от Даркмаунта, невольно ставшего надгробием и мемориалом несбывшихся надежд...


End file.
